Hiroyuki Takei
Hiroyuki Takei is a Japanese manga artist. Takei was best known for his manga series Shaman King, which spawns several spin-offs and sequels after its manga run. Takei had also serialized ''Karakuri Dôji Ultimo'', co-written with Stan Lee. Currently, Takei has on three on-going manga series: ''Jumbor'' (A remake of his earlier manga Jumbor Barutronica, ''with Hiromasa Mikami as co-writter), ''Nekogahara: Stray Cat Samurai and finally, ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro''. However, Jumbor was put in hiatus in 2015. Before the serialization of Hyper Dash! Yonkuro began, Takei had published the one-shot manga ''Dear Zaurus Tokuda'' on the same magazine, revealing the fact that he is the one who provided the design that what become the Dash-3 Shooting Star while he was still a middle-schooler at that time. Starting in late 2017, many of his works (Which also includes Shaman King, Ultimo and Jumbo) are no longer publishes by Shuiesha and are currently solely owns by Takei himself and in January 2018, it was announced that Kodansha is the new publisher to publish new Shaman King volume releases. This does not affects any of his works that are publishes on either Shogakukan or Kodansha's magazines. List of manga works On-going * ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro'' (Based on Zaurus Tokuda's ''Dash! Yonkuro'', serialized on Shogakukan's ''CoroCoro Aniki'' since 2015, 2 volumes) * Shaman King the Super Star (Serialized on Kodansha's Shounen Magazine Edge since June 2018) In hiatus * ''Jumbor'' (Co-written with Hiromasa Mikami, serialized on Shueisha's Ultra Jump since August 2010, put in hiatus in 2015, 8 volumes) Completed / Canceled * Butsu Zone (Serialized on Shueisha's Weekly Shonen Jump from March to August 1997, 3 volumes) * Shaman King (Serialized on Shueisha's Weekly Shonen Jump from June 1998 to August 2004, with unpublished materials published in the kanzenban volumes in 2009, 32 volumes and 27 kanzenban volumes) * Jumbor Barutronica (Serialized on Weekly Shonen Jump from January to April 2007, 1 volume and 2 kanzenban volumes) * ''Karakuri Dôji Ultimo'' (Co-written with Stan Lee, serialized on Shueisha's Jump Square from March 2009 to October 2015, 12 volumes) * Shaman King Flowers (Serialized on Shueisha's Jump X from April 2012 to October 2014, 6 volumes) * Nekogahara: Stray Cat Samurai (Serialized on Kodansha's Shounen Magazine Edge from October 2015 to May 2018, 5 volumes) One-shots * Anna the Itako (Included in Butsu Zone volume 3) * Death Zero (Published on Shueisha's Weekly Shonen Jump Winter Special in 1996, included in Butsu Zone volume 2) * Butsu Zone (Pilot chapter) (Published on Shueisha's Weekly Shonen Jump Summer Special in 1996, included in Butsu Zone volume 1) * Exotica (Published on Shueisha's Weekly Shonen Jump on 2003, included in Shaman King volume 27) * Karakuri Dôji Ultimo:0 (Co-written with Stan Lee, published on Shueisha's Jump Square in 2009) * Jumbor (Pilot chapter) (Co-written with Hiromasa Mikami, published on Shueisha's Ultra Jump in 2009, included in Jumbor kanzenban volume 2) * Jumbor — The Desert With a Floor Heater (Co-written with Hiromasa Mikami, published on Shueisha's Ultra Jump in 2010, included in Jumbor kanzenban volume 2) * Little Battlers eXperience: Jin Kaidou Gaiden (Credited as HIRO, based Little Battler eXperience by Level-5, published Shogakukan's CoroCoro G Winter Issue in 2011) * Little Battlers eXperience: Boost Gaiden (Credited as HIRO, based Little Battler eXperience by Level-5, published Shogakukan's CoroCoro G Summer Issue in 2011) * Yahabe (Published on Shueisha's Jump Square in 2012) * ''Dear Zaurus Tokuda'' (Published on Shogakukan's ''CoroCoro Aniki'' in 2014, included in ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro'' volume 1 and volume 2, 2 chapters) External links * Hiroyuki Takei on Wikipedia * Hiroyuki Takei on Shaman King Wiki Category:Manga artists Category:Real people